friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With The Tiny T-Shirt
"The One With The Tiny T-Shirt" 'is the nineteenth episode of the third season of ''Friends. ''It aired on March 27, 1997. Plot Monica and Pete are going out together. Monica thinks Pete is great, except for one thing - she's not sexually attracted to him in any way. She can't even bring herself to kiss him (except on the cheek), but instead touches him with friendly moves like tousles and pats. Pete finally confronts her, and Monica admits the non-attractiveness she feels towards him. However, Pete is willing to stand this. Joey gets the part in a play he's been hoping to get. Unfortunately for him, things don't start off too well with his co-actor Kate, who recognizes him from the MilkMaster informercial (from The One With The Metaphorical Tunnel) and ridicules him with the others by making them ask him to open their milk cartons. Joey can't stand the woman, but Chandler really thinks that Joey has a crush on her and that the ridicule she's making him face just makes her a hard-to-get girl for him. Joey denies this, but he works up his feelings and decides to ask her out, when the play director comes and takes Kate away - Joey then realizes that Kate is the director's girlfriend. Mark meets Rachel at the coffeehouse and reveals that he's had a crush on her and that now that she's not with Ross anymore, he'd like to ask her out. Rachel ponders this but decides not to accept as she feels she would be cheating with Ross if she accepted. She calls Ross over to give him a box of his stuff, helping him "move on". Ross acts out on this, and asks for a lot more of his stuff, including the tiny T-shirt she sleeps in. Out of spite, Ross wears the T-shirt he hasn't worn since he was 15 and leaves her apartment in it. When he sees Rachel leave the apartment the next time, she's leaving with Mark. Ross then stays in Chandler and Joey's apartment, waiting for Rachel and Mark to come back. He watches through the peephole for several hours until they finally arrive. Rachel lets Mark into her apartment, which makes Ross insane. He tries to make up a reason to go into Rachel's apartment, hoping to stop whatever Rachel and Mark may be doing. He comes up with the idea of borrowing juice from Rachel, which could've been a legitimate reason until Chandler tries to stop him at all costs. He physically stops Ross, letting him realize that the Ross-Rachel relationship is truly over and that, in some way or another, he must find a way to move on. In the meantime, Rachel realizes she's just dating Mark to get back at Ross, while Mark suggests getting back at Ross on the couch, but Rachel rejects. Mark says it's okay and says he'd go home and 'get back at him by himself'. Some time later, Ross gives Rachel a box of her stuff - which includes the tiny T-shirt she loves so much. Cast and Crew Starring 'Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Steven Eckholdt - Mark Robinson Jon Favreau - Pete Becker Dina Meyer - Kate Miller Reg Rogers - The Director James Michael Tyler - Gunther Ethel Ayler - Hospital Administrator Jennifer Milmore - Lauren Crew Directed By: Terry Hughes Written By: Adam Chase Quotes Ross (to Monica): Hey, how'd the date go with Mr. Millionaire? Chandler: Mr. Millionaire! New, from Snooty Playthings! Third wife sold separately. Trivia *Monica's obsessive sense of organization is such that she has numbered all her mugs. Rachel explains this to Mark when he asks about the numbers on the mugs. *This is Mark's last appearance in Season 3 and he won't reappear until the Season 10 episode "The One With Princess Consuela", which is 165 episodes after this one. *When Joey comes into Monica and Rachel's apartment while the gang is in there he is singing and dancing, however at one point it appears that his lips are not moving at all while he still dances out of the apartment. *Chandler says to Ross "you're surprisingly strong". Later in the series both Rachel and Chandler will say the same of Monica. *The doodle board has a list of food and the message "Joey call your Dad". *The t-shirt Rachel gives to Ross who subsequently returns it relates to Frankie Goes To Hollywood, a British band who's best known song was Relax, the word on the t-shirt. They were active from 1980–87 and again from 2004-07. *It's clear Rachel is touched to the point of tears when she picks up the t-shirt Ross returned, hinting that she still has feelings for him, a point Phoebe proposed to Rachel in the coffeehouse. *On the uncut DVD episode, Jennifer Milmore makes her first appearance as ''Lauren, ''Kate's understudy. *In the uncut DVD episode, Monica compares her non-attraction to Pete to her earlier fling with Julio, the man who wrote poems degrading all women in "The One With All The Jealousy", and whom she admits she is still attracted to. Goofs *When Joey says "It says so in the script!" the way Kate holds the script changes between shots. *In the scene where Rachel gives back Ross his t-shirt, you can see a cameraman in the kitchen in the television reflection. *When Chandler says to Ross "I'm not gonna let you do this!", you can see Ross's hand reaching the door knob. In Chandler's next line "You are surprisingly strong!", Ross is going for the door knob again even though he did it a second ago. * Ross comes to talk to Rachel, apparently he left his coat at Joey's apartment where he just came with it. When Ross leaves Rachel's apartment with the box of his stuff, he goes down the stairs without getting his coat. (Although, he may have forgotten it because he was angry.) *When Ross is looking through the peephole the position of his legs changes between shots. *In the apartment, after Mark says "Let's get back at him on this couch" Rachel says "Oh good God" but her lips are not moving. *Although Rachel and Ross agree that the Relax t-shirt is her favorite thing to sleep in, she's never seen wearing it at any point. *The song Relax featured on the t-shirt wasn't released until October 24, 1983, yet Rachel says he hasn't worn it since he was 15 which he turned on October 18, 1982 meaning he was 16, not 15. External links * The One with the Tiny T-Shirt at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Friends Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes